Lies and Betrayal
by DarkLadyRevan41
Summary: Revan is surrounded by her enemies and she cannot find a logical way out. Survival is her only concern. Malak must be dealt with, no matter the cost. DSF and LSF Revan/Malak, (Revan has all her memories intact from the start, and Malak has no prosthetic jaw.)


**Hey guys! This is another multi-chapter fanfic i am attempting. It will be LSF and DSF Revan/Malak, and there will be some major AU aspects to this rewrite of KOTOR 1 and it may possibly have a sequel if enough people like it. Review please! I haven't gotten any new reviews on my LOTR fic! Does anyone like the direction it's going? I need feedback! **

**Thanks!**

**I do not own SW:KOTOR or any of its characters.**

* * *

Lies And Betrayal

Chapter 1: A Storm Is Coming

Revan sat in a bar of Taris' Upper City. She owned a small, run-down apartment in a nearby compound. She never bothered to lock it because she had nothing of value and no one dared enter her apartment anyway. After eating her dinner and finishing her drink, Revan headed back to her home.

She had heard about a battle overhead, between the Republic and the fledging Sith Empire. Revan could vaguely feel Malak's presence in the back of her mind. Anger flared inside of her at the thought of him. Malak had betrayed her trust and violently broke their bond when he tried to kill her out of spite. Revan hated him. She quickly got her emotions under control as her eyes started to glow yellow.

Her apartment was dark as she opened the door. She slung her jacket over the nearest armchair in the living area and headed to her room for the night. As soon as she arrived at the half-opened door she noticed something was off in the air. Revan grabbed her vibrosword as she came into her room, slowly. She flipped on the light with the Force and it revealed a middle-aged man, with dusty auburn hair and he was in a bright, blinding orangey looking jacket.

His pistol was aimed defensively at her, so she lifted her vibrosword into a defensive stance and said, annoyed, "Who are you and why in the Hell are you in my apartment? You're lucky I don't just kill you right here and now."

The man lowered his gun in confusion and said, "Your apartment? If it's yours then why don't you lock your door?"

Revan replied, also lowering her weapon, little by little, "I don't lock it because one, I don't have anything valuable to steal and two, people are too scared to piss me off by breaking and entering my home. You are apparently the exception." She gave her sword a warning swing at the intruder.

He put his gun away and held up his hands in defeat, "Ok, ok sister, just calm down before your head explodes. My name's Carth Onasi. I am a Republic Pilot who recently crashed in that banged up escape pod outside. I was just looking for some shelter before those Sith dogs pick me up off the street. I didn't know that this was your apartment. Sorry. I'll get out if you want me to."

Revan's eyes softened and she completely lowered and sheathed her weapon, "It's your lucky day then, Soldier. I have a soft spot in my heart for people who fight the damn Sith. You're welcome to stay as long as you need. I have a spare cot in the living room closet and some extra sheets in there as well. Help yourself to anything you may need, just do me a favor and stay out of my room please."

Carth was surprised at her hospitality; he had just broken into her home. "Thank you." He replied. Turning to the living room, Carth wondered who this mysterious woman really was.

The next morning, Revan awoke to the sun flitting in through the blinds and the smell of caffa wafting in from the kitchen. She yawned and rolled out of her bed, sauntering into the refresher. Her hair was a mess. She decided to pull it back into a low ponytail. Revan didn't even bother to put any makeup over her horrendous scars either. After she dressed in a simple leather vest and jeans she walked into the common area of her apartment.

Carth was sitting at the small bar in the kitchen, sipping at his mug of caffa. When she entered, he greeted her. "Good morning, I made you some caffa if you want it."

She took the mug from him and half smiled. "Thanks. I'm not much of a morning person anymore."

They sat in relative silence for a few moments until Carth said to her, "So, who are you? I never got your name. Not many people are willing to take in refugees in on Taris. Not with the sizable bounty on our heads."

She stared down at her mug for a while, considering her answer, and then replied, "I'm nobody. Not anymore. My name's Rila-Rila Star. I fought in the Mandalorian Wars years ago, and I backed out of the army about a year ago. I was severely injured and couldn't fight anymore; they told me I was mentally unstable. Not fit for duty." She stared off into space looking sorrowful, her eyes flickering from a green to a light blue. "I-I don't want to talk about it though it. It brings back bad memories."

Carth sympathized, "Sorry. I didn't want to reopen any old wounds. I can sympathize." She nodded and got up, shrugging her black jacket over her vest and arming herself to the teeth.

Strapping her swords on she asked him, "Do you need any help? Fining comrades, killing Sith bastards…"

He laughed. "You really don't like the Sith, do you?"

She looked back at him and frowned, her eyes flashing yellow. Revan twirled one of her swords. "They've done more to me than you know. Maybe someday I'll tell you about it. But for now, you only know me as a discharged Republic Officer." She sheathed her sword and sat down across from him. "Now, who are we looking for?"

Carth sighed. "Bastila Shan. She's a Jedi, though only a padawan. She's very important to the Republic's war effort. She has a special ability that can inspire her allies and cause her enemies to lose faith."

Revan's eyebrows rose. "She's a powerful one. That's a valuable asset to have on your side. Where is she?"

Carth ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know. She got off in one of first escape pods. We would have to find out where the rest crash landed."

Revan got up and walked toward the door. "I know a person who could help with that; he's a doctor who lives in the Upper City right outside these apartments. He's a good friend of mine." She opened the door and made sure she locked it tight. Revan turned to him, "So we don't pick up anymore strays."

Carth laughed and followed her out the door. They were greeted by a confrontation between a sith solider and two droids harassing two duros citizens. The duros was obviously scared and was speaking rapidly to the sith solider. The man stated, "Get up against the wall! This is a raid!"

The duros seemed to protest and the man shot him, killing him. At that Carth watched as the man turned to them and shouted, "Humans hiding with aliens? They're Republic fugitives! Kill them!"

The man shot first, causing Carth and Revan to duck for cover. Carth fired off some shots at the droids while Revan pulled out one of her military grade modified pistols and shot the man in the head dead on, dropping him. Carth was surprised at the effectiveness of Rila. However the droids were still shooting and Carth put his head back into the game to finish them off. After they were taken care of Rila walked up to the remaining duros and spoke in a strange language to him. The duros seemed to be surprised that she could speak it and replied to her in the same language. His translator could only translate a limited number of languages and duros seemed to not be included.

She walked back to him after leaving the duros to clean up the mess they made. She beckoned him to follow and they walked out into the sunlight of the morning. Speeders and transport ships whizzed in the air above them, transporting their passengers to their various destinations. Due to the sith occupation, no one could leave Taris for another planet so the locals just sat tight, playing the waiting game. Across the causeway, a sign directed them to the clinic. Rila walked in front of him, constantly surveying her surroundings, deftly moving out of the way of sith patrols. She almost seemed paranoid.

They arrived at the clinic and were let in by Dr. Forn's assistant. Dr. Forn was in his office finishing some paperwork at his desk. He looked up at their arrival, Revan greeted, "Forn."

He pushed his reading glasses up onto the bridge of his nose and stated, "Rila, how may I help you? I hope you have not come in with some grievous wound from the fighting ring again."

Revan shook her head, leaning against the wall near his desk, "No, we came for information. Do you know anything about these downed republic escape pods?"

Zelka took on a defensive stance, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'd heard about the pods, but I don't have any more news than the common populace."

Revan narrowed her eyes as the Force told her that he was lying, she nonchalantly waved her hand at her side and spoke, "I'm sure you know something." The Force was laced in with her voice, persuading him.

Zelka immediately perked up and lead them to the back room as he spoke, "I suppose you can be trusted." He ushered them in as he closed the blast door behind them. Revan heard Carth gasp, all these kolto tanks were filled with republic soliders. Sadly, they were all dead. Forn spoke again, "I've had to hide them in here for fear of the sith learning of their whereabouts. They could have shut me down or worse if they found out!"

Revan walked by each of the tanks, seeing if she could identify the young jedi. "Where did they come from?" she asked.

Forn sighed, "People started bringing in the wounded as they pulled them from the pods. They had all crashed in the upper city. I did everything I could but I couldn't save them. They show no vital signs."

Carth spoke up, "At least you tried Doctor. I appreciate it."

He nodded, "I heard that more crashed into the undercity. If you could get down there, you may find what you're looking for."

Revan nodded, "Your secret is safe with us Dr. Forn. Thank you for the information." They started to walk out the door but before they could leave Zelka caught up with them to warn them of the Ragkoul disease and to keep an eye out for the stolen serum. Revan agreed to look for it and they set out from the clinic to their next destination. The local bar.

Revan knew that they had to get disguises in order to make it into the elevator that leads down to the Lower City. The only way to get sith uniforms was to either storm their base or take it off a dead soldier. They walked into the cantina to see sith soldiers that were off duty milling about the bar and people watching the fights from the dueling ring. Pazzak players were also in a room off to the right with a band playing smooth music throughout the cantina. They sat down at the bar and Revan called over the waiter to order some drinks and lunch for the both of them. While they waited Revan let her hand drift to the ring on her right hand and she started to twirl it about her finger, almost nervously. Revan let her mind wander to times before this catastrophe. Happier times. The fake name that she chose for herself was closer to the truth than it probably should have been. She was the wife of Alek "Malak" Squinquargesimus. Her eyes narrowed at the name of her once beloved husband. She thought, _That bastard. _Her eyes eventually softened and she gazed at the ring on her finger.

Carth noticed her distress and asked, " Hey, are you ok?"

Revan was started out of her reverie at his voice and looked up at him, "I'm fine." She asserted and stopped fidgeting.

He noticed the ring on her finger. He asked hesitantly, "You're married?"

Her face darkened at his question and he backed off, "If you don't want to talk about it-"

She sighed and stared down into her drink and poked at her food, "Yes, I was married. To a wonderful man, I don't know what I would have done without him."

Carth looked crestfallen, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up old wounds." He looked at her carefully, "If you don't mind me asking…what happened to him?"

Revan looked haunted and turned to her food again, poking it absently, "War." She stated.

They fell into a companionable silence after that and an obviously drunken man came stumbling up to the bar. He looked up at Revan with a roguish smile and spoke, "Well…ain't you a pretty one."

Revan plastered on a fake smile and scoffed, "I couldn't possibly be…I never get any attention from anyone. I'm just a shadow."

The drunken man swayed slightly on his feet, "Weeellll…maybe I could get cha to a function. You see, the sith are havin a party to celebrate the occu…occupation of Taris… Interested?"

She smiled brightly, "I would be honored, but I will have to bring along my bodyguard of course."

The drunken man nodded quickly and asked, "The apartments on the south side is where the party is located, miss…?"

Revan replied, "June."

The drunken man smiled and said her name over and over again as he stumbled away. Carth gave her a dirty look. She frowned, "What?"

He replied, crossing his arms, "A sith party?"

Revan stood and put a hand on her hips while whispering, "We need uniforms right?"

He nodded and she continued, "Then the best place to get them without killing anyone is when every sith solider is passed out on the floor drunk." She smirked, "Try not to drink too much Flyboy." She spun on her heel and walked back towards her apartment, a brooding Carth in tow.


End file.
